moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Stone
' Emily Jean "Emma" Stone' (born November 6, 1988) is an American Academy Award-winning actress. Stone was a cast member of the TV series Drive, and made her feature film debut in the comedy Superbad (2007). She appeared in The House Bunny (2008) and Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009). She then starred in the horror-comedy Zombieland ''and the indie comedy ''Paper Man in 2009. In 2010, Stone voiced the character Mazie in Marmaduke, and starred in the high school comedy Easy A, which earned her a nomination for a Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Musical or Comedy. In 2011, she starred in the films Crazy, Stupid, Love and The Help, both of which were well received by critics and commercial successes. Stone portrayed Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man film, a reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise. She reprised her role as the character for the film's 2014 follow-up, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In 2017, Stone starred in the film La La Land. She won the award for Best Actress for the film at the 89th Academy Awards. Stone was named the World's Highest Paid Actress in 2017. Significant roles *Gwen Stacy in'' The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) *Mia Dolan in[[ La La Land| La La Land]] (2017) Filmography *''Superbad (2007) *The Rocker'' (2008) *''The House Bunny'' (2008) *''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past'' (2009) *''Paper Man'' (2009) *''Zombieland'' (2009) *''Marmaduke'' (2010) *''Easy A'' (2010) *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) *''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' (2011) *''The Help'' (2011) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) *''Gangster Squad'' (2013) *''Movie 43'' (2013) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''Magic in the Moonlight'' (2014) *''Birdman (2014) *Aloha (2015) *Irrational Man'' (2015) *''Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping'' (2016) *''La La Land (2016) *Battle of the Sexes'' (2017) *''The Favourite'' (2018) *''Zombieland 2'' (2019) Gallery r1278_cov_emma_stone_a-1-08345cb6-bd86-4867-bea4-9f5ec4e79b8a.jpg 111116-emma-stone.jpg 03-best-beauty-emma-stone.jpg 2017 (1).jpg 9dd3768d6b655275fe9d4822179b3f65--emily-stone-enma-stone.jpg emma-stone9.jpg emma-stone.jpg rs_759x1024-171115092508-Emma-Stone-THR-Actress-Roundtable-1.jpg Emma-Stone-Net-Worth-1.jpg emma-stone-november-2016-vogue-cover-04.jpg 2430-Emma-Stone-Without-Makeup.jpg O-EMMA-STONE-900.jpg emma-stone-governors-awards-2017-in-hollywood-15.jpg emma-stone-beu-02.jpg B8Vxn1T.jpg emma-stone-anxiety.jpg 5-emma-stone-hair.jpg 15B659AB00000514-4796680-image-a-16_1502922973708.jpg Quotes *"I've got a great family and great people around me that would be able to kick me in the shins if I ever for one minute got lost up in the clouds. I've been really lucky in that sense." *"The truth is I am naturally blonde anyway. Everyone thinks I'm a redhead but that's just dyed. I'm actually enjoying being a blonde again. It's been a while." *"My instincts seem to come from a different place--they feel headier to me, and I get the wrong scent and go off on these whims." *"I get a lot of questions about hair color. People are very into talking about hair." *"I realize I have a lot of amazing opportunities, but I don't know how you can play a human being going through real human experiences without being able to walk down the street. If you can't live a real life, how do you play a real person? It always confuses me when actors work back-to-back-to-back with no break. If you live your life on a film set, how the hell can you relate to real people? You don't know what it's like to not have people fussing over you all day, and that's not life--that's silly movies. I will always want to take breaks and I wouldn't be OK with losing that." Trivia *She was named the Highest Paid Actress in the World in 2017 *Stone has said that red is her favorite color External links *Emma Stone at the Internet Movie Database *Emma Stone at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actresses Category:American actresses Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Swedish descent